Comfort
by J.A. Carlton
Summary: We all need comfort sometimes.


Comfort – SN OneShot

**Mature Content:**

by J.A. Carlton

aka sifichick

Disclaimer: uh huh

Love, need you ask?…. (and a little lust thrown in for spice)

--

_Look out!_ she shouted rocketing the dart across the bar just as he ducked. The dart sunk into the eye socket of the mummified looking creature, giving it just enough pause for Dean to roll out of the way, spring to his feet and swing with his bowie knife cutting the things head off in one fluid movement.

From the corner of her eye she saw Sam wrestling bare handed with another of these things… it seemed they just kept coming! _Sammy Down!_ She cried sliding her throwing knife out of its sheath and flicking it easily into the back of the being's neck. Once again the creature was distracted enough, reaching for her knife lodged in between its vertebrae, for Sam to effectively behead it.

She stood at the pool table, leaning against it, holding a stick at the ready but apparently these guys didn't think of coming after her. All they seemed to want was the Winchester boys.

_What am I? Chopped Liver?_ she felt herself ask and bolted awake in the chair beside the king size bed.

Scrubbing her face with her hands she shook off the dream and opened the door between their rooms. Her gaze fell on Sam who lay in his bed snoring softly, sleeping restfully. His bandages didn't look like they'd bled through too much. She closed the door softly and turned her attention to Dean who lay in her bed, a long though thankfully not deep rend across his chest from a sharpened ring.

_Ass holes! It's shitheads like that that give bikers a bad name! Okay so they were cursed in the fifties but why couldn't they just… dissipate like normal evil spirits? Why did they have to fight?_ she thought sitting on the edge of the bed and peeling off the gauze bandage that had soaked through with his blood in places. _I wish I had more steri-strips or something…_she'd been pre-med for a while before realizing she had a different path to walk. It came in handy sometimes.

She winced at the sight of that beautiful skin marred by a sharpened scythe on a skull ring, and gently dabbed the wound clean with a peroxide soaked face cloth. She noticed he was bruising in several places already, his cheekbone had a nice welt that would blacken deeply, he had a split lip, and a gash in his scalp that had bled like a son of a bitch through the night, but finally stopped after she used the last of her steri-strips on it.

She leaned forward rinsing the now pink washcloth in the solution she'd created in the ice bucket and felt her back arch as fingers lightly slid down her spine.

"Mmmm," he grunted.

"Mmm yourself," she smiled softly and turned to face him and mop up the last of the free flowing blood on his chest.

He raised his hand to her cheek and cracked his eyes open, "Nice shiner…" he smirked.

"Yeah… you too," she smiled.

"C'mere…" he smiled sleepily holding onto her chin and guiding her to him.

He brushed her lips with his own and grinned for a split second before sliding his hand behind her neck and into her hair as his mouth captured hers firm and fierce with need.

"Lemme take care of this Dean…" she sighed against his mouth but found herself fighting his lips for dominance.

"Screw it…" he sighed pulling her across his legs so that she was in his lap, firmly under his control.

"Oh God Mercy…" he sighed into her ear sliding his hands under her shirt as she trailed the muscles of his back lightly with her nails. He gasped sharply and nudged her head to the side so his lips could descend on her neck, his teeth nipping playfully just under the earlobe, the spot he knew would drive her insane.

She arched into him, her whimper vibrated through his chest as he swiftly slid her t-shirt and bra off and threw it across the room in one fluid motion before grasping her to him. Hell bent on complete satisfaction he slid his mouth down the front of her neck, reveling in the torment he brought to her. Her hands slid up into his hair, her mouth kissing a trail along his sensitive jawbone to the top of his ear where she nibbled and stroked him with the tip of her tongue. He threw his head back and let a tiny grunt escape from the back of his throat, it was a sound she remembered well and it brought a grin to her face.

She knelt over his legs and gently pushed him back to the bed her chest heaving with anticipation. It had been so long! Dean looked deep into her eyes and grinned that cockeyed smirk that made her heart pound for the first time when they were both fifteen and groping haphazardly in the hayloft of her uncle's barn. His eyes flashed hungrily as his hands slid up from her hips and cupped her breasts, his thumbs stroking her nipples to hardness with a feather light brush.

She leaned forward pushing aside the sheets between them and straddled him, feeling his readiness beneath the clothes they both still wore. _In due time… _she thought to herself drawing his bottom lip between hers and stroking the velvety inside with her tongue.

His breathing quickened in her ear, and his heartbeat thumped pleasantly against her chest. She slid her lips under his chin to his neck and to the base of his ear coaxing another tiny grunt from him as his hands languidly strolled up and down her back and sides, stroking the curves and valleys of her body, his fingers sliding into the waistband of her shorts then out again, reminding himself to prolong the ecstasy as long as possible. He gasped and arched hard when her mouth blazed a trail down his neck to his chest where her lips puckered against his own sensitized flesh, drawing him in and grazing softly with the edge of her teeth before moving on yet again. This time seeking the quivering tightness of his abs as her hands worked into the waistband of his boxer briefs and slid them over his hips setting him free.

He mashed his head back into the pillow and sighed, "Oh God…" his hands clenching the sheets into his fists as he tried to keep himself from yanking her to him, to keep himself from rolling her over and devouring her.

He watched her expression as she leaned back on her heels and looked at him, her gaze stroking him like a feather as it meandered from his currently emerald green eyes, to the boyish curl of his lips and over his well cared for physique. Her gaze lingered at his twitching abdomen for a moment before moving on down his legs which were once again trapped between hers.

Her movements were still fluid as she slid her legs back pressing her palms to his thighs then sliding them up and over his hips where she held steady as her lips came down just over the hip bone and began to make their way toward his straining center.

"Mercy no… please… not yet…" he grunted reaching down and pulling her up to him. He captured her mouth, clutched her desperately to himself and rolled pinning her beneath himself, imprisoning her with his need and desire to please.

"Dean…" she sighed wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips, needing to feel him against her, within her.

"Uh uh…" he grunted pinning her arms gently above her head on the pillow with one hand while the other worked her shorts off, leveling the playing field. "Ah ha… that's better…" he smirked letting go of her hands to grasp her hips and draw them to him. He leaned down circling her belly button with his tongue while his hands tried to be everywhere at once. He knew her better than she knew herself and in moments had her mewling for him, a private sound just for him that filled his body with electricity and threatened to cast aside all reason.

They reached for each other simultaneously, her hand gliding down the washboard of his stomach and between his legs, approaching him from below as he slid his hand between her thighs and bade her open to him.

"Dean… please…" she pleaded urgently, her free hand grasping him closer working to drive him home.

"Tell me….Mercy…" he tormented, flicking his tongue against her chest while he dug into his wallet with his free hand.

She grasped the package and ripped it open sliding it deftly over him, his velvety smoothness pulsing in her hand as she rolled the edges firmly down to the base of his shaft.

"No… please Dean…I can't wait…"

"Then tell me…" he insisted grinning though it was killing him. He could feel her heat reaching for him, his hardness aching to plunge into her, to bury him so deep inside he'd want to die just a little and never leave.

"You tell _me_ you sadistic bastard!" she laughed desperately wrapping her arm around his neck and pressing her teeth into his skin as her legs wrapped tightly around him, a tantalizing battle of wills between them.

"I will if you will…" he grunted feeling himself losing control, feeling their bodies touch as she flexed her legs almost succeeding in driving him into her.

She nodded and grasped his lips with hers, mewling and stroking him open for her, senseless with need they laughed together in agony until Dean touched her ear with his lips, "You ready?"

"Uh huh…" she grunted.

"One," he counted,

"Two," she added,

"Only you…" they said together as he slid himself effortlessly into her and pulled her to him as she held her breath and let the shudders start.

He wrapped his arm around her hips and pressed her down as he angled back and felt her walls begin to flutter around him. A deep rumbling began to roll forth as their bodies moved in harmony until she gasped, her haven squeezing with more force than he would have thought as he too gave in to his body's need.

Mercy ground her hips against him, taking everything he could give and when he was sure there was nothing left, squeezing more from him and giving him everything in return until they lay panting, dripping and smiling. Exhausted but satiated they moved gingerly, unwilling to run the risk of him sliding out just yet as he laid back, Mercy on his chest, both of them heaving for air as he pulled the covers over them and stroked her back absently.

Their world edged in fuzz and wholeness consumed them as they drifted into a healing sleep, knowing that when they awoke they would need at least one more opportunity to say with their bodies all they couldn't with words, before once more going their separate ways to keep the world safe.

Please R&R... I know it's a little off my normal path but... hope you liked. :D


End file.
